Space Ishtar
This article is about 5 . For 5 , see Ishtar. For 4 , see Ishtar (Rider) Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 15%. |name2 = Independent Action |img2 = Independent_action |rank2 = C |effect2 = Increases own critical damage by 6%. |name3 = Goddess' Essence |img3 = goddess essence |rank3 = A++ |effect3 = Increases own damage by 270. Increases own debuff resistance by 27%. |img4 = avengerskill |name4 = Avenger (Skill) |rank4 = EX |effect4 = Increases own NP generation rate when taking damage by 22%. Reduces party's (including sub members) debuff resistance by 12% except herself. Demerit |name5 = Oblivion Correction |img5 = oblivion |rank5 = A |effect5 = Increases own critical damage by 10%. |name6 = Self-Replenishment (Magic) |img6 = selfheal |rank6 = B |effect6 = Charges own NP gauge by 3.5% every turn. }} Noble Phantasm Rank EX= Increases own damage of Extra Attack by 100% for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Increases own NP damage for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = NP Damage + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% }} - Buster= Increases own damage of Extra Attack by 100% for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Increases own NP damage for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = NP Damage + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% }} - Quick= Increases own damage of Extra Attack by 100% for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Increases own NP damage for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = NP Damage + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% }} }} |-| Video= Ascension |10}} |12 = |10}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |10}} |31 = |10}} |32 = |10}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |10}} |51 = |10}} |52 = |5}} |53 = |5}} |54 = |5}} |1qp = |2qp = |3qp = |4qp = |5qp = |5icon = }} Skill Reinforcement |10}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |12}} |41 = |12}} |51 = |12}} |61 = |15}} |71 = |15}} |81 = |15}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Buster, Arts and Quick performances by 8% while she is on the field. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia * is not a Pseudo-Servant summoned into the body of Tohsaka Rin. They can be considered alternate universe counterparts, or people who just happen to have the same name and face. This goes for all of the Servant Universe characters. *She has the highest HP values out of all Avengers. *She has the lowest ATK values out of all 5★ Avengers. *She is the second member of the Avenger class to not be of Chaotic Evil alignment (Demon King Nobunaga was the first, Chaotic Neutral) and the first to not be of Chaotic alignment. *She is the first playable servant to have a Noble Phantasm that can act as multiple card types. This is because of her unique second Skill, Venus Driver. *She received her first Costume Dress Astarte Origin on the Saber Wars II Event. Images Saint Graphs= SpaceIshtar1.png|Stage 1 SpaceIshtar2.png|Stage 2 SpaceIshtar3.png|Stage 3 SpaceIshtar4.png|Stage 4 SpaceIshtarCos1.png|Astarte Origin |-| Icons= S268Icon.png|Stage 1 SpaceIshtarStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 SpaceIshtarStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 SpaceIshtarFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 SpaceIshtarCostume1Icon.png|Astarte Origin S268 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S268 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S268 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) S268 status servant cos1.png|Portrait (Astarte Origin) |-| Sprites= Space Rin Sprite 1.png|Stage 1 Space Rin Sprite 2.png|Stage 2 Space Rin Sprite 3.png|Stage 3 Space Rin Sprite Costume.png|Costume Sprite S268 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S268 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S268 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) S268 card servant cos1.png|Command Card (Astarte Origin) NP Space Rin Sprite Resize.png|NP |-| Expression Sheets= Ishtar Space Stage 1.png|Stage 1 Ishtar Space Stage 2.png|Stage 2 Ishtar Space Stage 3.png|Stage 3 Ishtar Space Stage 3a.png|Stage 3 (Astarte Origin) Ishtar Space Stage 3b.png|Stage 3 (Saber Wars II Story Only) What_A_Rin.png|Young Rin (Saber Wars II Event Only) Space Ishtar Lights Up.png|Master, I don't feel so good (Saber Wars II Story Only) Hologram Ishtar.png|Hologram Ishtar (Saber Wars II) Ish 2-1.png|Damaged (Saber Wars II) Ish 3-2.png|I am coming to your position (Saber Wars II only) Ish 3-4.png|King Gilgamesh. Do you have (Saber Wars II only) Ish 3-3.png|enough weaponry in your inventory? (Saber Wars II only) Ish 3-1.png|Powering Up (Saber Wars II) Bubble 1.png|She Thirsty (Saber Wars II only) Bubble 2.png|She Wants to Cool Down (Saber Wars II only) Bubble 3.png|She Hongry (Saber Wars II only) |-| Craft Essences= CE1119.png|Towards the Cosmos of Reunion CE1185.png|Space Diorama Choco (Valentine CE) |-| Others= SpaceIshtarIllust01.jpg|Illustration by Morii Shizuki SpaceIshtarIllust02.jpg|Illustration by Morii Shizuki Category:Servant Universe Servants Category:Divine Category:Enuma Elish Nullification